This Dark and Twisty Road
by Isurafel Kirawith
Summary: UA. Bulma y vegeta se encuentran a mitad de una batalla intergaláctica, donde el terror de la guerra y la crueldad de los seres vivos del universo ponen a prueba a nuestros protagonistas. Una historia de dolor, humillación, muerte y desengaño. ¿Nuestros héroes saldrán ilesos mental y físicamente de esta cruenta realidad? VxB
1. Chapter I- Prólogobrotherhood

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**BROTHERHOOD**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

Hola bolas de pelos!

Bueno, esto va a ser un poco largo, así que prepárense y empecemos:

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes de DBZ, las ideas de los Jedi y el dinero les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y George Lucas... Si dejo de escribir repentinamente este fic es porque ellos me mandaron apresar.. (Ay sí que miedo) y esperaré a que alguno de ustedes me lleve mis cigarros a la cárcel. Dejémonos de Bla bla bla y empecemos con esto de una maldita vez... _

_VENGAN POR MI MALDITOS CENSURISTAS Y PURITANOSSS! _

_**jajajajajaja**_

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Su raza se había extinguido prácticamente... Si no hubiera sido por la misericordia del destino, por la genialidad de su desconocida madre, el no estaría ahora en el lugar donde se encontraba... aunque, viéndolo desde la perspectiva realista ¿dónde diablos se encontraba ahora?

Habían pasado segundos desde que arribó a ese lugar, dándose cuenta que el radar de la nave, las cartas de navegación, diablos, hasta su instinto estaba no sólo mal, si no perdido.

Incluso ahora, con la nave deshecha, sin comunicación con sus superiores y sin tener ni un condenado atisbo de localización, la suerte le sonreía. _Al menos es un planeta apto para vivir._ Ciertamente no todo estaba perdido, algún torcido instinto de esos que él poseía y el que se hacía presente cada vez más seguido le decía que el mismo motivo que el destino tuvo para sacarlo de su planeta a punto de explotar cuando era apenas un bebé de dos años era el mismo que ahora le había traído aquí de entre todos esos planetas de este pequeño sistema solar. Sin embargo... si algo tenían que ver esos sueños raros que últimamente había tenido, más le valía que se llevara las cosas con calma y sumo cuidado, con mucha calma.

El caso del planeta Eldar fue memorable... hasta se podía ver su destello desde el mismo núcleo de la República Intergaláctica... y cuando se encontraron con ese bebé Eldarin dentro de una nave rara y esférica, que no sólo era uno de los últimos supervivientes, si no que poseía un nivel alto de midiclorias, lo hicieron un padawan en cuanto lo encontraron... O al menos esa es la historia que él sabía.

Y asín continuó con su vida siendo lo que debía ser, diablos, que hasta aun siendo un padawan le conferían misiones que a muchos Jedis les causaba un cierto dejo de envidia profesional. _Él era especial_, no sólo por haber sobrevivido a la devastación de su planeta, si no que incluso para las habilidades de un Jedi que él mostraba tenía otras cuantas escondidas...como el poder crear bolas de energía al puro estilo de magia, aunque no lo era, o volar.

Pero el desenlace de esa vida buena de Jedi, siendo uno de alta estima incluso por el propio Yoda, empezó aquel día en que el maestro Windu le había confiado aquella misión secreta de investigación, justo antes de que el canciller Palpatine fuera electo como "Gobernante imperial" por "corto tiempo". Desde aquel día las cosas empezaron a ponerse oscuras, rara vez recibía comunicación de sus superiores, hasta que un día, justo a la mitad de su misión, le llegó el mensaje más aterrador que jamás pudo haber imaginado.

-_"El templo Jedi fue destruido y todos han muerto..." _

Ese fue el verdadero comienzo... Otra vez, otra vez enfrentando la destrucción de lo que él consideraba su hogar, con la única diferencia de los años, puesto que incluso ahora no podía hacer nada, absolutamente NADA. Ahora, ahora sólo le quedaban esas investigaciones sobre las razas guerreras de las galaxias por donde anduvo vagando, lugar donde debía estar su propio planeta originario, dándose cuenta de que entre aquellos su potencial especial era muy parecido; sólo tenía eso, eso y su soledad inexpugnable.

Con sus casi dos metros de altura, su mirada violeta y determinada a sobrevivir, y sus pocos objetos personales que poseía, se dio a la tarea de localizar vida inteligente e ir a investigar si podía conseguirse otra nave, o al menos vivir decentemente en lo que se construía una. El pasaje donde había destrozado su medio de transporte, un Delta 7 personalizado para atravesar el hiperespacio, estaba húmedo y parecía que era un ecosistema con altos árboles y algunos arbustos, el clima era húmedo y agradable para él, incluso podían verse algunos animales propios del lugar, para él extraños, aunque, acostumbrado a sus viajes no le impresionaban, no parecían peligrosos como los procedentes de Vulcano o de Naboo, hasta se veían dóciles.

Lentamente, con sus ojos violetas posados sobre el cielo, emprendió el vuelo, dándose cuenta de que este lugar tenía un campo celeste muy bello y un solo sol... se preguntó si la fuerza o el destino o quien quiera que sea tendría algún plan para él. Definitivamente había caído en cuenta que ya no creía absolutamente en nada, ni en la Fuerza al cien por ciento, lo único que le mantenía en pie era su espíritu combativo sacado de quien sabe dónde. Y fue así como, entre sus meditaciones a pleno vuelo, una sensación extraña le invadió sus sentidos... Un poder grande, más que los que había sentido originalmente entre la población, fue lo que halló... Quizá realmente había algo que él tenía que hacer en ese planeta azul.

Y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba esa fluctuación.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Habían pasado casi 25 años desde que se le había declarado la guerra a esa maldita lagartija afeminada, hasta podía jurar que fue solo ayer el día que empezó todo... Y tan sólo por una maldita profecía. Pero demonios, como disfrutaba ver la sangre de los subordinados de esa cosa tan asquerosamente femenina que se hacía llamar Freezer sobre sus manos. Esos endemoniados golpes que les daba y que él recibía a su vez, que le hacían sacar todo, era su forma de gritar a los cuatro vientos su propia rabia, su dolor, su orgullo, su lealtad... su secreto.

A sus casi 40 años, como cualquier saiyajin, ni siquiera aparentaba los 30, aunque el alma de Nappa sí que los tenía, incluso muchos más años. Podría decirse que para él la vida desde hace mucho tiempo, 20 años para ser exactos, ya no tendría sentido si no fuese porque, desgraciada o afortunadamente, como un perro se mantenía fiel a sus amos: la realeza de Vegetasei, o mejor dicho, al príncipe Saiyajin. Eso era lo único que aún lo mantenía con vida, y su obstinado deseo de venganza.

Poco le importaba que le nombraran "el cuidamocosos real", su orgullo por su trabajo era visible, destilaba eso por todos los poros de su piel, lo único que le mantenía con vida era ese pequeño ser que algún día sería su príncipe y que él se encargaría de educar lo mejor que pueda, no sólo porque su rey así se lo pidió, si no porque él así mismo lo sentía; algo "paternal" le llamaba cada vez que veía dormir a aquel infante de tan solo seis años... Sí, se sentía como un padre, aunque él en el fondo sabía que eso ya nunca más podría pasar.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que la hora se acercaba, luego de haber visto al General Imperial Bardock y recibir las órdenes y las coordenadas correspondientes, era hora de partir con su valiosa carga, asegurando así el futuro de su raza si es que el plan no funcionaba como se tenía planeado. Incluso el propio Rey Vegeta había ido a verlo hacía apenas algunos instantes, dándole el collar real de Vegetasei para su hijo y despidiéndose del pequeño, profundamente dormido, con un sentimiento que en otras circunstancias nunca hubiese podido ver en su Rey. Realmente se sentía afortunado de gozar tan alta estima y confianza de Su Señor y del General Bardock.

Los niños ya aguardaban en las cámaras de sueño de la nave. Un pequeño Raditz emitió un quejido suave mientras se cerraba su cámara luego de haber sido despedido por su padre de una manera altiva y esperanzadora. Bardock sólo esperaba que Kakarotto llegara a su destino sano y salvo también, a pesar de ser el niño nacido más débil de Vegetasei.

-"Si algo falla en esta batalla, ya sabes qué hacer con el príncipe y con mi hijo, Nappa..." - Los puños de Bardock se cerraron con furia y un dejo de dolor -"Y no olvides encontrarte con Kakarotto, el planeta a donde lo mandé está lejos del alcance inmediato de Freezer y ahí podrías criar a los mocosos hasta hacerlos guerreros de ver..."

-"No habrá necesidad de ir por tu hijo de clase Baja, y si tanto lo quieres, irás tú por él cuando sea el tiempo" -Luego de esas breves y significativas palabras, Nappa ingresó a l nave y procedió a realizar los preparativos finales del viaje, dejando a un Bardock con una media sonrisa, esperando a que sus palabras fuesen realmente un hecho algún día.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Había pasado poco más de cinco años desde que llegó a ese planeta azul llamado tierra... Un año terrestre sólo difería con los años Standard Galácticos por unos cuantos días, así que por ese lado adaptarse a la tierra no fue un problema; una pequeña niña de cabello azul, con aparentes cinco años, dormía a mitad de la sala mientras él preparaba la cena; nunca se hubiera imaginado que su suerte le preparaba convertirlo en maestro antes de tiempo... y menos de una niña Terrestre que increíblemente tenía una concentración de midiclorias más alta que la media normal.

La forma en la que había llegado él a su vida y viceversa fue dramática, pero eso fue suficiente para grabarlo en su Eldariana memoria; luego de haberse dado cuenta de la existencia de su poder y volar hacia donde ella se encontraba, la imagen que apareció frente a él fue terrible: dentro de una casa con forma de cúpula color amarillo, un soldado había disparado a los padres con una extraña arma rudimentaria, la niña estaba rodeada por el cuerpo de su madre, ya muerta, y su padre agonizaba. Luego de deshacerse del soldado y sus compañeros de la forma más rápida y piadosa posible, se dirigió al hombre de cabello lila, bata blanca y lentes que yacía tirado en el suelo.

-"Mi.. hi.. ja. Ella.. ¿aún vive?" -El joven jedi asintió, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de lástima y piedad por ese hombre que estaba a las puertas de la muerte, lleno de angustia por su hija de pocos meses de edad. -"No.. no puedo... no creo sobrevivir a esto... Su nombre es... Bulma... esta es.. su casa... gracias por... salvarla."

Luego de eso, las cosas para Bulma cambiaron drásticamente. Había perdido un padre y ganó otro disfrazado de maestro, mientras que el joven jedi había ganado algo más que una alumna, había ganado una hija con todo lo que eso representaba. Lo más raro de todo fue el hacerse pasar por un pariente de la pareja muerta, cosa que ellos no tenían; no había sido fácil, tuvo que investigar, dar declaraciones a lo que parecía el sistema de justicia de ese lugar y usar uno que otro truco mental para salir a flote. Él era inmensamente poderoso al lado de esos seres, pero su sentido del honor le clamaba hacer las cosas como lo estipulaba la ley de aquel planeta. Y cabe mencionar que su sorpresa fue grande al enterarse que ella era hija de un científico eminente, heredera de una corporación y millonaria; esos pequeños detalles harían que su entrenamiento se facilitase. Al diablo con las reglas jedi, no porque las odiara, si no porque en este mundo le serían tan útiles como su Delta 7 destrozado.

-"Ehlarion.. ¿hermanito?" -cuando escuchó su nombre en labios de la pequeña, se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba olvidando ser un jedi de verdad... se estaba convirtiendo en una mezcla de eso y otra cosa... algo que no podía describir... ¿Así se sentía ser padre, hermano? Quizá... una media sonrisa cruzó el rostro enteramente humano del joven eldarin mientras sus ojos violetas se centraban plenamente en la pequeña niña de cabello azul que se encontraba aún confundida por culpa del sueño.

-"Ya casi está la cena pequeña padawan..." -los ojitos azules de Bulma se achicaron en un arrebato de furia

-"¡No me gusta que me digas así hermanito! ¡me llamo Bulma! BUL-MA..." - le sacó la lengua -Eres malo conmigo... -Ehlarion corrió uno de sus mechones oscuros que caían sobre su rostro, y luego de evitarlo, no pudo más y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-"Jajaja... ¿no puedes evitar hacer eso cada vez que te digo padawan, pequeña?-la cara de Bulma se tiñó de un rosado extremo y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada indulgente y divertida del ojivioláceo -"Recuerda que más que tu hermano por ahora, soy tu maestro y tú mi pequeña aprendiz..."

-"hmmp"

Repentinamente, el rostro de Ehlarión se tornó serio y la misma actitud guardó la pequeña ojiazul.

-"¿Sentiste eso hermanito?" -El joven Jedi asintió brevemente y se dispuso a volar hacia el lugar de donde venía esa extraña conmoción en la fuerza.

-"Espera aquí... si quieres termina el sable láser que estabas haciendo o empieza a comer, regreso en un momento, no tardo" -La niña sólo asintió levemente mientras lo veía alejarse luego de salir por el balcón y despegar.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Era una zona boscosa donde un pequeño bebé de cerca de un año lloraba... había un gran hoyo con forma de cráter, y en medio se encontraba una nave con forma esférica, era precisamente de ese lugar de donde provenía el desenfrenado llanto.

Un anciano, de nombre Son Gohan se encontraba cerca de ahí, bajó su canasto de madera de sus espaldas para así hacer un pequeño viaje excursionista dentro de cráter, donde vio un niño abandonado, de fuertes pulmones y una extraña cola...

-"Vaya... hoy salí quejándome de mi soledad, y Kami me ha escuchado... Creo que gané un nieto el día de hoy" -sonrió para sí mismo... -"veamos, pequeño... debes tener hambre" -El bebé dejó de llorar, aunque una mirada profunda de odio llegó en lugar del llanto. Son Gohan tomó al pequeño niño con cola entre sus brazos y luego de acomodarlo en el canasto de madera, se dirigió a su casa. -"Quizá y sea bueno para ti como lo es para mí... creo que los dos estamos igual de solos."

El niño no era dócil, pero ya aprendería a tranquilizarse, para eso el anciano confiaba en una sola cosa: el amor de un abuelo hacia su nieto.

-"¡Ya se! Te llamarás Goku..." -El anciano rió mientras lo recogía del suelo por enésima vez luego de zafarse de entre sus brazos.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Había llegado al lugar, pero no encontró nada a parte de una extraña nave con una forma esférica... igual que la que el usó cuando llegó a Vulcano luego de que su planeta fuera destruido... Algo le decía que esa era una señal, no sabía si buena o mala, pero era una clara señal de que las cosas no terminaban con él criando a su pequeña Bulma y siendo felices, las cosas aún seguían un curso indeterminado que él no sabía cómo interpretar.

Siguió el rastro de la energía que había sentido momentos antes, cuando la nave, al parecer, recién había colisionado... su sorpresa fue que junto a aquella extraña y fuerte energía, otra pequeña ante él, pero también fuerte para la media humana, se encontraba. Sus pasos pronto lo llevaron al lugar donde el pequeño Goku y su abuelito se encontraban.

Son Gohan estaba preocupado... ¡Su pequeño nietecito se había caído de cabeza por ese precipicio y temía lo peor! Con el alma en un hilo, salió apresuradamente hacia donde el pequeño Goku se encontraba, hallándolo ileso, pero calmado... hasta diferente. El anciano abrazó a su nietecito, llorando por la preocupación. Ante la imagen de un niño aturdido con mirada inocente y cola siendo abrazado por un anciano, las palabras sobraban... Ehlarion había visto quién era ese extraño que llegó a la tierra en una rara nave circular; él sabía que era uno de esos guerreros con cola que eran tan poderosos y de los que había oído hablar, con solo verlo lo sabía. Y se alegró de que fuera un niño inocente, aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse...

-"¿Qué cosa estás haciendo aquí pequeño? ¿será verdad que tu planeta está en medio de una batalla y te mandaron hasta aquí para evitar el peligro?"

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**HERMANDAD**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

El lugar era oscuro… frío. Paradójicamente se podían visualizar algunos seres. El terror reinaba. Algunos gritos se podían oír a lo lejos… su respiración se entrecortaba, la angustia llenaba su pecho.

-"Kakarotto"

Era una copia de sí mismo… Bardock no comprendía qué rayos pasaba, sólo sabía que ese hombre era su hijo… su hijo que repentinamente cambiaba el color de sus ojos a verde y su cabello se volvía dorado. Frente a él un hombre completamente de negro se hallaba, y con una luminosa espada, le atravesó el pecho.

-"¡Kakarotto!"

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

El príncipe Vegeta yacía en el suelo, sin vida aparente, y una mujer de cabello azul lloraba mientras le abrazaba contra su pecho. El hombre de negro yacía tirado en el suelo, muerto. Y otro súper saiyajin estaba de pie frente a ellos, llorando silenciosamente también.

Bardock despertó bañado en sudor. ¿Qué diablos pasaba por su cabeza ahora? Ya era hora de ir por Kakarotto y ni su propia muerte lo evitaría.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

La noche llegaba a Vegetasei de una forma tormentosa, llena de colores rojizos como la sangre y el vino... Desde el palco del rey se podían oír exclamaciones salientes de indignación, de humillación... de _odio_.

_-"¡La maldita lagartija ni siquiera se presentó! ¡Ese estúpido lagarto afeminado se escondió como un maldito cobarde y mandó en su lugar a su estúpido hermano tan afeminado y enclenque como él!" _-Los recuerdos del Rey sobre la batalla que para ellos debió de haber sido la definitiva eran confusos y llenos de odio... Al fin, al fin había transformado su real figura en un súper Saiyajin y _esa_ maldita cosa le había arrebatado la gloria de una forma verdaderamente deshonrosa... ¡Había osado esconderse como el vil cobarde que era! ¡Y justo ahora, después de tantos años, había decidido replegarse y huir! ¡Luego de tantos malditos años de lucha, sangre y sudor! No era justo ni para su pueblo, ni para los millones de muertos que había entre él y el Rey Vegeta, y mucho menos era justo para el propio gobernante de Vegetasei. Era el momento más importante del universo, en el que habían acordado los Iceijin y los Saiyajin la batalla definitiva, y les empapó la cara con la humillación de una victoria, aunque no fácil, si apresurada.

Cooler, el hermano de Freezer, tan o más fuerte que la lagartija rosada, había llegado con un regimiento de soldados, _solo UN _ maldito regimiento. ¿A qué estaban jugando King Cold y su hijo menor? ¿A humillar a la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo con una maldita batalla estúpida y sin honor? Pues lo habían logrado... esta humillación nunca se olvidaría entre la raza saiyajin, y claro, los Iceijin tampoco la olvidarían... le habían regresado la cabeza de Cooler a manos del único sobreviviente de ese patético regimiento de inútiles. ¡Lo que hubieran dado el Rey Vegeta y Bardock por ver la cara de esas dos lagartijas! Y ahora… ahora..

Habían pasado ya 10 largos años desde que esa maldita batalla ridícula en la que todos esperaban o la caída del imperio Saiyajin o la del Imperio Iceijin, y sólo hasta ahora el maldito Marica de Freezer y su idiota padre dieron señales de vida, ¡luego de haberlos buscado por todo el sector del universo en el que se encontraban! ¡Y de qué maldita forma regresaron! ¡Habían matado a la Reina, a _SU_ Reina! ¡La madre de sus dos hijos, SU compañera ideal! ¡SU PROPIA VIDA! Las lágrimas de indignación y dolor a causa de la cobardía que le habían hecho al pueblo de Vegetasei, o mejor dicho, a él mismo, no dieron tregua... Esa infamia, ese maldito dolor de haber perdido lo que más amaba, y de la forma más cobarde del universo, era más fuerte que el propio rey de la Frialdad. La ira, como la de aquella batalla tan defraudante, había llegado e inundado su cuerpo y su alma. Al recordar el pálido rostro de aquella a la que amaba, al sentir en el fondo de su oscurecido corazón el hecho de que nunca le dijo un último adiós... ¡la única persona en todo el universo a la que le había confiado su vida, su alma y su corazón había muerto!

-"¡FREEZERR!"

Y el grito se ahogó en la oscuridad, ya reinante a esas horas.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

La oscuridad le agradaba, no sólo por que amaba trabajar durante esas horas en las que nadie estaba despierto más que ella y sus propios pensamientos, si no que la oscuridad le envolvía como una madre protectora a su hija... esa madre que ella nunca tuvo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos sobre su nueva invención: una dispositivo de realidad virtual para la cámara de entrenamiento que había hecho, así no solo aumentaría la gravedad y las condiciones atmosféricas, si no que además podrían realizar misiones prácticamente reales, y por ende, tendrían mayor experiencia.

Realmente no estaba muy convencida el por qué su hermano mayor seguía aún entrenándola a ella y a Goku luego de haber derrotado a la patrulla roja y todos los pocos enemigos tan débiles del planeta. Según Ehlarion algún día irían al espacio, luego de que él terminara de construir una nave apropiada para ello con su ayuda, sólo necesitaban esperar a que llegara el _momento adecuado_, pero, ¿cuándo sería el momento adecuado para eso? Sus ojos azules chispearon ante la idea de poder salir del planeta y conocer criaturas como las de los relatos de su hermano mayor... o conocer la raza guerrera del espacio de la que provenía su mejor amigo.

En medio de sus notas mentales y reflexiones, recordó algo triste para ella y su mejor amigo; esta noche se cumplían exactamente dos años de la muerte del abuelito Gohan, ese anciano divertido y cariñoso que se había hecho amigo de Ehlarion y de ella luego de haber acudido a la primer noche de luna llena de Goku y haber ayudado a calmar al simio gigante en el que se había convertido. Cierto que ahora el niño saiyajin no sólo podía razonar en ese estado, si no que a veces hasta llegaba a controlar el transformarse o no, pero en esa época se había llevado un susto terrible, y si no hubiese sido por su hermanito, una tragedia segura habría dado a lugar.

-"Me pregunto si Goku despertará triste o alegre... dudo mucho que olvide qué día es hoy... pero..."

La mente adolescente de Bulma comenzó a idear miles de formas para hacer que su mejor amigo se pasara el día si no contento al menos neutral; quizá con una comida... o un viaje a su vieja casa de las montañas Paoz en la que había vivido feliz junto a su abuelito y donde habían pasado tantas cosas divertidas juntos... esos entrenamientos con el señor Gohan y su hermano Ehlarion. _Sí, eso podría ayudarle. _

Un leve estremecimiento le cruzó por la espina... estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que había bajado la guardia.

-"¡ahhhhhhg! ¡TAMAA! ¡Me asustaste!¡Maldito gato endemoniado!" - el pequeño aludido dio un pequeño maullido y subió a la mesa para olfatear a su legítima dueña, luego se adueñó de un pequeño rincón en la mesa y se echó allí, viendo trabajar a Bulma. -"A veces creo que estás realmente loco... ¡por si no te das cuenta me sé cuidar perfectamente sola y...!

-"¿Podrías dejar de gritar Bulma?" - El ojivioleta había entrado al laboratorio luego del escándalo que la peliceleste hizo. -"Si no te habías dado cuenta, son las 4 am y tú no eres la única que vive en esta casa..."

-"Pues si tanto te molesta, me habrías hecho caso en poner muros silenciadores en tu recámara o en mi laboratorio... pero no quisiste por si _algo malo ocurría_, ¡así que ahora te aguantas!" -El joven Jedi sólo dio un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos... ¿qué había hecho mal para merecer una aprendiz como ella? Tan gritona y malhumorada... ¡Y además loca!

-"Vale... mañana mismo le ponemos esos benditos muros a tu laboratorio... ahora, ¿podrías comportarte como la aprendiz de Jedi que eres e irte a tu recámara y por ende dejar dormir?"

La ojiazul sólo achicó los ojos en un arrebato de indignación y tomando a Tama se dirigió a su habitación, claro está luego de sacarle la lengua a Ehlarion. Mientras caminaba, una sarta de malas palabras amenizaba la clara, oscura y tranquila noche...

Mientras tanto... en medio de tanto barullo dentro de Capsule Corp., un niño de cabello negro alborotado de 11 años de edad roncaba sonoramente ignorando el escándalo a su alrededor.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

El mundo se había desmoronado a su alrededor, ya nada tenía importancia, salvo la venganza.

Cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su madre, la Reina, en las frías palabras del Rey, Vegeta no pudo con la ira y el dolor contenidas en su ser y, luego de tomar una nave, viajó por el espacio haciendo purga de los hombres de Freezer que pudo localizar luego de seguirles el rastro tal cual perro de caza. Sólo una cosa tenía en mente aquel príncipe dolido y endemoniadamente loco: le agradecería a Freezer el haberlo convertido en un Súper Saiyajin a base del dolor y el sufrimiento que experimentó al perder al único ser vivo que le importaba en este maldito universo.

Raditz había seguido al príncipe en su travesía sangrienta; realmente estaba preocupado por Vegeta, puesto que para él era mucho más que una corona: era su mejor amigo. Por el contrario, en el frío corazón del príncipe, las relaciones interpersonales no hallaban siempre cabida, y las pocas que tenía eran, a su manera, retorcidas y con un sentido práctico: el pelilargo podría ser incluso de más confianza que el mismo Bardock, y sólo él sabía lo difícil que era sacarle un secreto, puesto que ya lo había intentado; de hecho, aquel día le dio la paliza más grande de su vida y ni siquiera abrió la boca para quejarse . Al menos su fidelidad salvaba la falta de cerebro.

Vegeta soltó el brazo ensangrentado y cercenado de su víctima, un hombre de color morado con cabellos verdes y rasgos humanoides, la cual, aún viva, experimentaba los horrores de la sed de venganza del Príncipe de la Tortura. Ante los ojos de Raditz, Vegeta estaba enloqueciendo... Siempre había sido despiadado, quizá cruel, pero nunca, NUNCA, torturaba a sus víctimas de esa manera, destazándolas a base de fuerza y furia.

-"Claramente te he dicho, maldito insecto inservible, que no quería mentiras o sufrirías más de la cuenta... y YO SIEMPRE cumplo lo que he prometido..." -una ahogada risa maligna se escapó de la garganta del príncipe Saiyajin mientras se inclinaba y con su fuerza sobrehumana le arrancaba una pierna a la víctima que, bajo el real pie de Vegetasei, se hallaba gritando a todo pulmón. -"No lo repetiré otra vez, dime en dónde se encuentra la estúpida lagartija rosada." –masculló entre dientes, siendo tan claro como su disfrute le dejaba. Daría la mitad de su vida sin dudarlo porque ése maldito alienígena que estaba bajo sus pies fuese Freezer.

-"Noooo... Ya le dije... no se... ¡NO SEEEEE! PIEDAD POR FAVOOORR..."

-"Cierra la boca, insecto..." -escupió mientras le disparaba al victimado un pequeño rayo de energía que le atravesó los pulmones. El aludido se empezó a ahogar debido a la sangre que llenaba sus pulmones; en breves instantes ya comenzaba a convulsionarse ante los ojos divertidos del Saiyajin y la notable mirada reflexiva de su compañero. -"Hora de irnos..." -masculló el más pequeño mientras se dirigía a su nave tras finalizar con su puesta en escena. El pelilargo le siguió hasta abordar las naves esféricas y dirigirse hacia Vegetasei.

-"No cabe duda, El príncipe está perdiendo la cordura" -Pensó Raditz antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

El planeta se había sumido en un luto que, más que obligatorio, era por amor a la fallecida Emperatriz. Miles de Saiyajins habían acompañado el cortejo, donde la Reina, llena de flores rojas parecidas a los lirios, flores nativas de Vegetasei y símbolo de la realeza, iba camino al templo de los antepasados, donde se celebró el funeral ritual y sus cenizas se esparcieron por todo el planeta, para que así su espíritu se hiciese uno con su pueblo, al que ella amaba profundamente. Tarble, el pequeño príncipe débil, una vergüenza para su raza según opiniones de la mayoría, hasta de su padre, era la única cosa que quedaba de esa gran Señora; ese pequeño había heredado su espontaneidad y su carácter afable y fugaz, que llenaba los corazones de cada saiyajin de ánimos y ganas de pelea. Para el Rey, ese pequeño representaba la última conexión con el amor de su vida, y por ende, le conservaría sano y salvo a como diera lugar, como ella lo hubiera querido. Para el príncipe Vegeta, Tarble representaba lo único bueno que quedaba en el mundo, y por ende, para protegerle, le despreciaba públicamente; haciéndolo a un lado cuando se trataban de peleas, creía que así le cuidaba como su madre siempre le pedía... pero ahora que su madre había muerto, esa promesa de cuidar a Tarble le era mucho más importante que antes, ya que el príncipe de los Saiyajins _siempre cumple sus promesas_.

Entre todo aquello, el pequeño Tarble, de apenas 6 años de edad, no comprendía las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor completamente. Su hermano Vegeta se había ido quien sabe a dónde, su Padre se había encerrado luego de despedir a mamá con todas esas flores y cantos de victoria, donde él había hecho todo para no llorar y orgullosamente fue la primera vez que lo logró, deseando que su mami dondequiera que estuviera su alma, le viera y se enorgulleciera. Nappa cuidaba de él bien, a secas, porque para infante el entrenamiento ya no tenía forma alguna de divertirle si era sin su madre, la comida ya no era alegre si no estaba su sonrisa y sus anécdotas de batalla... en pocas palabras, la vida ya no parecía el carnaval de disfraces que ella se empeñaba en hacerle ver. Si al menos estuviera su hermano para contarle sus viajes y sus batallas, a lo mejor y ese vacío que empezaba a crecer se empezaría a disipar... pero no, Vegeta tampoco estaba, ni siquiera había ido a despedir a la Reina.

El único que a veces le sacaba una sonrisa era el General Bardock... pero él había pedido permiso por un mes para ir por su hijo Kakarotto. Lo único bueno fue que, luego de tres días encerrado en sus aposentos, El Rey al fin había salido, con ánimos renovados y unos visibles poder y entereza. Tarble se alegró de ello, y fue más su dicha cuando su padre comenzó a interesarse más en él, incluso hasta a veces entrenaban juntos; aun así, su corazón se sentía roto al igual que el del Emperador.

Lo único que le faltaba ahora era ver a su Hermano mayor y asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Este día no era un muy bueno para el pequeño niño de cabello alborotado y cola llamado Goku. No podía evitar sentirse triste recordando a su abuelito, aunque una que otra sonrisa se le cruzaba cuando recordaba cosas como ir de pesca o las comidas tan amenas. Al menos no estaba solito, su abuelo lo había dejado en manos de sus dos más grandes amigos y aunque alejado de su hogar en las montañas Paoz, él era feliz.

Quien conoce a Goku bien sabe lo despistado y alegre que es... por eso Bulma odiaba verlo triste. Aunque esta vez no estaba tan triste como durante el primer aniversario de la muerte de su abuelito, aquella vez por más que ella le dio ánimos, por más que salieron a distraerse, el pequeño estaba sumido en el más espantoso sino de la tristeza… y a su mejor amiga le incomodó tanto ese hecho que terminó por golpear al chico y gritonearle.

Esta vez habían decidido ir al monte Paoz a visitar la tumba del abuelito… le llenarían de incienso y honrarían como Ehlarion les habían enseñado que los Jedis hacen con los suyos. Goku, por su parte, había hecho una especie de bola brillante que tenía dentro una nube rara, como la que su abuelito le había contado que tenía… Era un diorama de una de las historias que el anciano les contaba cuando eran más pequeños, aunque el ojioscuro ni siquiera sabía que era un maldito diorama y cuando la ojiazul tuvo que explicárselo casi se lo come con la mirada al percatarse de que le tenía que explicar las cosas como si fuese un simio. Muy repetidas veces, para disgusto de los hermanos Jedi, Goku no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas que ellos le explicaban… era demasiado inocente _DEMASIADO_ para el gusto de cualquiera de los dos, y para bien o para mal, tal parecía que esa inocencia nunca se le iría, o se le iría muy tardíamente.

El pequeño altar que habían levantado se alzaba entre la naturaleza muy bellamente. De sobra esta decir que el que había edificado y diseñado el lugar era el joven maestro Jedi; felizmente para el ojivioleta, Goku estaba sonriendo y jugando (si a pelear con Bulma se le podía llamar juego). Le agradaba ver como a su pequeña ojiazul no se le dificultaba responderle los golpes y patadas sabiendo que ella era perceptiblemente débil ante el otro, aun siendo grande el poder de la fuerza en ella. Grande fue su orgullo como maestro (aunque más el de padre, pero nunca lo admitiría) cuando su querida niña había hecho su primer sable láser a los tres años. Y fue más su alegría al notar que su pequeña había diseñado sus propios droides de entrenamiento y algunos otros artefactos y tan sólo a los cuatro años.

Goku por el contrario, no quería usar sable, ni siquiera sabía cómo se usaba. Prefería usar sus propias manos y fuerza, algunos de sus trucos mentales los había aprendido con suma facilidad, de entre ellos la telequinesis y la telepatía, aunque el pequeño niño prefería no usar mucho esta última. El ambiente estaba lleno, en pocas palabras, de una mesurada alegría; sólo el pequeño y extraño gato fue el que se atrevió a romper ese ambiente con un siseo y transformándose en una gran pantera negra con orejas puntales, mirada feroz y grandes colmillos como los de un colmillos de sable.

-"¿Tama?" –un estremecimiento atravesó la espina a Bulma, Goku se quedó parado con una mirada severa mientras Ehlarion se paraba frente a ellos ante la repentina aparición de un hombre alto, con una armadura extraña y cola, con el mismo rostro, los mismos ojos, lo único que le diferenciaba de aquel niño con cola era una cicatriz en la mejilla, sin duda era algo de él, era… el padre de Goku.

Bardock miraba atentamente a las personas que estaban frente a él… Un hombre de orejas puntiagudas, sin cola, de ojos violeta, sin duda un Eldariano por la altura, la mirada y las orejas. Una niña debilucha de ojos azules y mirada enojosa… y su hijo, Kakarotto, tras el Eldariano, con una pose de batalla ridícula y mirada de guerrero… Al menos ya no era la basura tercera clase que alguna vez llegó a ese ridículo planeta lleno de débiles.

-"¿Qué deseas en este planeta?" –Los ojos de Ehlarion no mostraban ni miedo, ni odio ni nada oscuro, solo un profundo dejo de curiosidad y alegría.

-"No tengo por qué responderte, basura"

-"Mi hermano no es basura, ¡maldito mono espacial!"

-"¡Cállate maldita mocosa!" –Cuando Bardock intentó asestarle un golpe a la niña, Goku salió a su defensiva, esquivando el puño con su brazo. –"pero que…"

-"No es nuestro deseo comenzar una pelea, sólo he hecho una pregunta…" –El Eldariano sonrió afectuosamente ante el rostro atónito de Bulma.

-"¡Pero qué te crees…!"

-"Bulma guarda silencio, por favor."

-"He venido por mi hijo Kakarotto" –se dirigió al niño y, acto seguido, lo tomó de una muñeca y lo jaloneó, inmediatamente se soltó de su agarre. –"¡Kakarotto!"

-"¡NO quiero ir contigo! ¡¿Quién eres?!"

-"Tu PADRE, ¡idiota!" -Bulma ya no sabía si reír o llorar… expectante de lo que ocurría, al igual que su hermano.

-"Iremos contigo, si Goku o Kakarotto tiene que ir contigo, nosotros también." –el General Saiyajin se quedó atónito ante las palabras que el Eldariano soltó luego de meditar brevemente

-"¡Pero qué te crees que…"

-"¡Sé de tus sueños! Yo también los he tenido… Tu don es único, pero inevitable… Yo sé cómo evitar que ocurra lo que predices…"

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Quién eres tú y por qué sabes eso? ¡Contesta, gusano!"

-"Un guerrero como tú y esos niños…"

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Freezer sonreía, era la primera vez en años. Al fin su tan anhelada venganza comenzaría, gracias a Él. Tantos años de entrenamiento, a la sombra de los deseos de su actual aliado, darían fruto. Por fin se liberaría de los Saiyajin de una maldita vez, bajo el pequeño costo de una mascota mono para su Excelencia.

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde que le había entregado a Broly, y justo ahora, el ciclo estaba completo, al fin, luego de tantos años, los monos terminarían siendo eliminados por otro mono.

-"Al fin obtendré mi venganza... ¿No te excita eso, pequeño mono? -una mirada llena de odio se fijó en la afeminada figura del alienígena.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro rosáceo.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**


	2. Chapter II- Prince

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**THE PRINCE'S PRIDE**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

HOLAAAAA!

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de DBZ, las ideas Jedi y... ahh, ya lo saben.. bla bla... y así... empecemos_

* * *

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**EL ORGULLO DEL PRÍNCIPE**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Bardock no lo podía creer. ¿Ese idiota realmente creía que él de buenas a primeras iba a aceptar cargar con él, la mocosa azulada y ENCIMA de todo sin chistar? Estaba idiota, de seguro algo le había golpeado la cabeza fuertemente como para creer que él aceptaría las cosas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-"¿Qué te crees que soy, maldito gusano, un idiota? Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué es lo que sabes o acabo con este maldito intento de planeta de una buena vez." –Al hablar, el saiyajin mayor cerraba los puños… ¿cómo demonios ese estúpido Eldariano sabía sobre sus sueños? Según él, ningún Eldarin podía usar algún tipo de enlace mental, sólo los Saiyajin lo utilizaban, era algo natural en ellos… Hasta Kakarotto hubiera fallado en intentar leer su mente… ¿Acaso estaba tan confiado que hasta este gusano, basura insignificante, había podido penetrar en su mente sin dificultad? ¿Y qué era esa maldita cosa negra, ese animal, que le miraba como a una presa? Este planeta estaba jodidamente mal… ¡Se suponía que era un planeta de insignificancias, donde Kakarotto debería de ser el dueño, no un habitante más! Y ese estúpido de ojos violetas le miraba atentamente, como estudiándolo, meditando su próximo movimiento… -"¡Eres un maldito espía de Freezer, estoy seguro!" –Acto seguido, Bardock se lanzó por Ehlarion, asestándole un golpe que rápidamente fue esquivado por la velocidad del Eldariano, quien se preguntaba si era mejor sacar o no su sable láser, a lo que decidió tomar una espada terrestre (una katana) de las que decoraban el altar del anciano, así que gracias a un pequeño y rápido movimiento, corrió hacia el arma y la tomó en sus manos antes de que el Saiyajin pudiera hacer otra cosa.

-"No conozco a ese ser, pero si es tu enemigo, Bardock ¿no crees que sería estúpido que yo, siendo aliado de él, si ese fuera el caso, criara a tu hijo, sin saber ni siquiera quien es, y sin vender este planeta, que imagino está catalogado como uno tipo AAA?" –Bardock reanudó el ataque mientras el ojivioleta esquivaba sus ataques con el filo de la hoja invertido, tratando de no hacer ningún daño a su adversario, aunque este sí que quería dañar al Jedi.

-"¡Pelea adecuadamente, cobarde!" –Bardock asestaba golpe tras golpe, sin ser efectivo, pues el Eldariano era tan o más rápido que él, y se le escurría de entre las manos. Cuando al fin lo tuvo frente a frente, el Jedi desapareció y reapareció tras el saiyajin, dándole un certero golpe con la empuñadura de la katana en su nuca baja, dejando por breves instantes fuera de combate al saiyajin, que aun viendo partes oscuras, se repuso y reanudó el combate.

-"Escúchame, por favor…" – el saiyajin perdía la paciencia… ese gusano era escurridizo, y fuerte, a su modo. No tenía tiempo para estas niñerías, tenía que regresar a Vegetasei cuanto antes; creó una esfera de energía y, cuando al fin el jedi estaba cara a cara con él de nuevo, la lanzó. Con lo que no contaba era que Ehlarion partió la bola de energía con su espada en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que una de las dos partes de la misma fuera a parar contra un gran árbol, destruyéndolo en millones de pedazos, y el otro extinguido con un disparo de energía del propio Jedi.

-"Al parecer no eres tan inútil como pensé..."

Ante la pelea Bulma y Goku, alias Kakarotto, sólo se mantenían expectantes; ella no podía creer que tan poderoso era el padre de su amigo, realmente nunca se había puesto a pensar si él tenía alguna familia esperándole en algún lugar… Al menos el hombre no era tan malo, si se había tomado la molestia de regresar por él, era porque de alguna forma le importaba, además, el mismo Ehlarion les había comentado que, debido a un trabajo que él tenía antes de llegar a la tierra, se había enterado de la existencia de la raza de la que Goku provenía, así como de que ellos llevaban en guerra más de 30 años contra un imperio llamado Iceijin, y que justamente cerca de un año antes de que apareciera el niño, éstos habían fijado la batalla definitiva, donde si los guerreros eran vencidos, su planeta sería destruido… Y tomando en cuenta de que más o menos el tiempo de viaje entre ese planeta y la tierra en ese entonces era casi un año, la explicación del porque ese niño tan peculiar había aterrizado en la su planeta era fácil de adivinar... Aun así, Bulma no quería que la obligaran a separarse de su amigo.

-"¿Y tú qué piensas Goku? ¿No se te hacer raro que ese señor sea tu papá?"

-"¿Ese señor Barrock, Darock... como dijo que se llamaba... bueno, ese señor es mi papá?" -La cara del pequeño realmente mostraba una expresión de asombro, ante la mirada de Bulma que parecía decir: "Pero sí que eres idiota"

Goku entrecerró los ojos como concentrándose de una forma fuera de lo común en él… la peliazul no sabía si realmente su amigo era tan despistado, o sólo era una forma de confundirlos… porque nadie en este universo podía ser tan idiota, eso sería imposible... ¿o no?

-"Pues yo pienso que si es mi papá… ahora que lo dices se parece a mí… ¡Y vaya que es fuerte!" –A Bulma le costaba creer la facilidad que tenía Goku para asimilar las cosas más inverosímiles del mundo…

Ehlarion sonreía… al menos empezaba a abrirse un poco más ese guerrero. Quizá y hasta podría hacerlo escuchar su historia, para que pudiera comprenderlo todo; su inconveniente era que ya se estaba empezando a cansar luego de la lluvia de bolas de energía que le había mandado, y el lugar estaba empezando a destrozarse… Afortunadamente, el altar del señor Son estaba intacto… por ahora.

-"Hace cerca de 16 años terrestres que llegué a este planeta, no tenía intenciones hostiles ni las tengo… sólo quiero evitar la desgracia que se avecina, como tú."

-"¿Cómo diablos saltaste mis barreras mentales? ¡Contesta, inútil!" –Mientras hablaban, la pelea continuaba, dándose y recibiendo golpes y patadas, esquivando bolas de energía, y sudando al extremo. Ehlarion se estaba cansando… No era extremadamente fuerte, y aunque era un Jedi poderoso, una batalla larga sin usar la Fuerza, sólo con su esfuerzo físico y sin su sable, le era cansada y hasta casi imposible de llevar. Rápidamente, luego de esquivar a Bardock, tocó su espina dorsal y con una descarga de energía en el punto exacto, paralizó a su oponente por lo que él consideró el tiempo necesario para que le escuchara. Esa técnica era su última carta, y aunque no era peligrosa para el adversario si se sabía usar adecuadamente, para el que la realizaba era toda una faena, ya que se llevaba grandes partes de su energía y concentración.

El General cayó de rodillas, exhausto y paralizado, sin saber que era lo que le ocurría. Ehlarion soltó la Katana y, tras dar un breve suspiro, se sentó en el suelo, jadeando. Los chicos decidieron dejarlos solos para que hablaran, así que se mantuvieron a distancia, como hasta ahora habían hecho.

-"Termina de una maldita vez, imbécil… Si me vas a matar, ¡hazlo ya como el cobarde que eres, mientras estoy inmóvil!"

-"Soy un Jedi, bueno, nunca pude ordenarme correctamente, pero lo soy… mi honor me impediría hacer tal cosa y mi respeto por tu ascendencia Guerrera. Hace años que me habían mandado a esta zona del universo para aprender de los guerreros que habitaban aquí, ya que nuestra orden es… era pacífica."

-"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

-"Provengo de más allá de la zona borde de este lado del universo… allí fue a donde llegó mi nave cuando era apenas un bebé, luego de que mi planeta se destruyera. Me convertí en un guerrero, no tan malo por lo visto, ya que pude hacerle frente a un ser como tú."

Una risa seca salió de la garganta de Bardock… quizá, tal vez… Un Eldariano cualquiera no era capaz ni de levantar una roca del suelo.

-"Y dime… ¿cómo diablos dijiste que llegaste aquí?"

-"Luego de terminar mi expedición por los planetas centrales de este lado del universo, pasando por Eon, Namek, Gordeon y muchos otros, me dispuse a regresar a mi lugar de origen, pero mi nave, al entrar a este sistema solar, tuvo dificultades, salió del hiperespacio y chocó contra la tierra, despedazándose, luego de recibir una transmisión sobre la situación de mi gente, que ahora, se encuentra si no extinta, casi anulada. Soy uno de los pocos sobrevivientes Eldarianos y Jedis…" –Bardock meditaba todo eso atentamente… Reconocía ese rostro, lo había visto muchas veces en sus sueños, peleando junto a Kakarotto contra un enemigo desconocido… Y esa jovencita, se parecía mucho a la mujer de cabello azul que lloraba ante el príncipe. –"Juntos podríamos evitar que pase…"

-"¿Y cómo diablos crees que voy a llevarlos a Vegetasei así como así? Ustedes ni siquiera son híbridos Saiyajines…"

-"Esclavos… podemos hacernos pasar como tus esclavos…"

-"Para eso tendrían que marcarlos… Y dudo mucho que esa mocosa quiera seguir órdenes de mi o de alguno de los míos."

-"Comprenderá… esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez no sólo el futuro de tu planeta este en juego… Debemos de restaurar el equilibrio del poder en el universo… Algo me dice que si todo ocurre de la forma no deseada, sería el fin de todo."

-"Primero dime… ¿Qué carajos me hiciste?"

-"Sólo dormí tus signos por un breve tiempo, no te preocupes, en unos 20 minutos más pasará…"

El saiyajin se quedó mirando hacia el cielo… Ya tendrá tiempo para averiguar si era aliado y de confianza o no.

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

"_Un príncipe siempre debe cumplir con lo que promete..." _

La determinación en sus ojos se había esfumado… Ahora, eran un par de témpanos de hielo oscuros… una mascarada de frialdad, como la de su padre.

"_El orgullo de un príncipe no depende de su poder de pelea, si no en la forma de llevar las cosas a su favor en la batalla y en todo momento…" _

El reflejo de la ventana de la nave mostraba el paso del tiempo en su cuerpo… quizá nunca fue el más alto, pero sí el más poderoso… Él era el príncipe de todos los Saiyjajins, tenía que ser perfecto, como su madre lo deseaba. Tenía que ser el mejor.

"_Un príncipe de nuestra raza debe de mantener la calma y compostura hasta en la propia muerte…" _

El autocontrol ante todo…

"_Príncipe Vegeta, si quieres ser un gran Rey, debes empezar por preocuparte no por el poder de pelea de tus súbditos, si no por conservarles, dando la vida en la batalla por ellos, porque un pueblo puede vivir sin un Rey, pero un Rey no puede vivir sin un pueblo." _

Era lo que menos le interesaba… pero ella tenía razón, si quería ser el mejor, como ella lo deseaba, tenía que continuar con su legado. Él debería de ser lo que se esperaba, ni más ni menos.

Un sonido irrumpió sus pensamientos… luego de un mes fuera, se acercaba a su reino, a su destino… No defraudaría a su madre, la llenaría de orgullo, porque él era el Príncipe de los saiyajins, el heredero, el fuerte, y sobre todo, el orgulloso porque, luego de su repentina despedida, era el único legado que ella le había dejado.

La nave aterrizó en el puerto perfectamente, ocupando su lugar en uno de los depósitos semi-circulares que estaban allí, en fila, puestos para el aterrizaje y mantenimiento automático. En los hangares de aquel puerto, un niño pequeño se hallaba esperando la llegada de su hermano junto a Nappa, que con sus ropas del uniforme imperial, parecía indicarle al pequeño Tarble algunas cosas de relevante importancia. El niño llevaba su armadura, idéntica a la de su hermano, con la excepción de que no llevaba capa ni algún símbolo de su status, al parecer era su armadura de entrenamiento.

Vegeta y Raditz salieron de sus respectivas naves, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo imperial, el cual era un gran complejo de una aleación de metal especial prácticamente irrompible (excepto para un súper saiyajin) de color blanco estéril, lleno de torretas delgadas y altas, igual que los salones. Sin algún ápice de decoración, sólo grandes puertas automáticas comulgando con un estilo arquitectónico parecido al gótico terrestre. A mitad del camino hacia el palacio, Vegeta y Raditz se encontraron con Nappa.

-"¡Hermano!" –la voz de Tarble no podía sonar más sincero y feliz… por fin algo de paz se adentraba al corazón de aquel niño. –"¡Qué bien que regresaste!"

-"Cállate Tarble, ¡ya te dije que debes comportarte como lo que eres! ¡Pero que me podía esperar de un soldado de clase baja como tú! ¡Eres una vergüenza!"

-"Si... hermano…" –La mirada del pequeño se dirigió al piso, Vegeta empezó a caminar hacia el Palacio, deteniéndose a pocos pasos.

-"¡Qué esperas maldito mocoso! ¡No tengo todo el día!" –El corazón de Tarble latió con fuerza… sonriendo, se digirió corriendo hacia su hermano mayor, dejando a Nappa y a Raditz solos a mitad del Hangar.

-"Dime… ¿Qué ha pasado allá?"

-"Soy cualquier cosa, menos un bocón, viejo… lo único que te puedo decir es que el príncipe no es el mismo." –La mirada de Nappa, llena de clara preocupación, se dirigió al aludido, que caminaba marcialmente siendo seguido por el pequeño príncipe que le seguía con anhelo. –"¿Dónde está mi padre?"

-"Fue por tu hermano Kakarotto… pensó que ya era tiempo para saber si había logrado su objetivo y cerciorarse si era digno de regresar y recibir un entrenamiento como se debe o no"

-"Kakarotto… Espero por su bien que se haya vuelto fuerte, o yo mismo lo haré suplicar por haber entrenado más si no lo es" -Nappa rió brevemente tras esas palabras y le dio una palmadita al pelilargo.

-"Sólo no te emociones o tu padre será el que haga lo mismo contigo" –Una sonrisa se cruzó en el rostro del hermano mayor de Goku. Quien sabe… quizá y hasta le enseñe algunas cosas… al fin y al cabo, regresaría siendo ya un guerrero, como los rituales de iniciación lo pedían. Si hasta el príncipe Tarble había logrado pasar la prueba y regresado a los tres años, ¿por qué Kakarotto no?

-"Si… ¿por qué no?"

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

Capsule corp. Había sido encapsulada, la nave en la que ella y su hermano mayor terminada y las coordenadas ingresadas… Bardock, el padre de Goku, o Kakarotto o como sea que lo llamaran allá donde se dirigían, se había mostrado de alguna forma "amable" (a su manera, o sea no matando a los pobladores del lugar), además de que se empezaba a acercar a su hijo, cosa que a Bulma le quitó las pocas últimas dudas que le quedaban. Las cosas ya no iban a ser igual empezando este viaje… en primer lugar por que dejaría el planeta que había considerado como su hogar, pero vaya que luego de la explicación de su hermano se animó a ir… No podía dejar que algo le pasara a la tierra o al universo, y si ella podía ayudar, claro que iba. Tama por su parte, no parecía muy afectado, aunque cada vez que el saiyajin mayor se acercaba, no podía evitar transformarse en su alter ego guardián y hacerle frente con la mirada; era curioso cómo había encontrado a Tama, como si su padre lo hubiera dejado en el laboratorio de la casa con la intención de que ella, curiosamente, se interesara en el gran tanque que le contenía y lo liberara… si hasta parecía haber sido hecho para la protección de ella, aunque claro está, ella no necesitaba ninguna protección de nadie.

-"Ya está todo listo Bulma… es hora de partir." –Los ojos de le adolescente no podían evitar cubrirse de una leve capa de lágrimas… era hora de decirle adiós a la tierra…

-"Ven Tama… es hora de decir adiós…" –el pequeño gato maulló en respuesta y se trepó al hombro de su dueña, la cual llevaba su típico atuendo de pantalones negros de piel con un par de cartucheras en la pierna izquierda, sus botas hasta las rodillas tipo militar, su cinturón donde colocaba una cartuchera de cápsulas, sus tres sable láser y otras cosas, su blusa de tirantes, una especie de corsé también negro y un bolero. Se dirigieron hacia la nave en silencio, cerrando la puerta principal. Dentro de ella, Bardock y Ehlarion habían tomado los puestos del mando principal mientras Goku se había sentado frente a los radares y escudos de la nave. Ella tomó su lugar en la artillería y se dispusieron a despegar hacia Vegetasei en lo que Ehlarion había nombrado una réplica exacta de un Halcón de ébano, con pequeñas modificaciones, claro.

Cuando la nave despegó, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Bulma… Algo le decía que no iba a ser la última vez que viera a la tierra, pero aun así temía por que estuviera equivocada en esa corazonada.

-"Nos vemos…"


	3. Chapter III- Vegetasei

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Vegetasei**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

* * *

† "•" † ΰ

* * *

HOLAA! Pues aquí de nuevo... Esta vez he empezado a pensar seriamente en hacer los caps. Más largos. En este al fin se conocen Vegeta y Bulma! Y más sobre la relación de los saiyajins con los suyos y su sociedad.

**Disclaimer:** _todos los derechos de... ay, ya lo saben y de todos modos me vale madre, así que mejor lean y déjenme Review o no vuelvo a subir un cap XD XD _

* * *

**(´´•.¸(•.¸, ,¸.•´´)¸.•´´)**

**Vegetasei**

(¸.•´´(¸.•´´ •.¸)•.¸ )

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Desde que era un niño le gustaba la vista del espacio... era como sentirse un algo infinitamente pequeño a mitad de una enorme marea de vacío, y eso le hacía reflexionar, porque siempre en momentos en los que el sentía amenazada su existencia era el momento en el que su cerebro trabajaba más, y eso era, gracias a su herencia Saiyajin, innegable. La nave era malditamente rápida, la mocosa no mentía, era un genio; quizá y hasta el pequeño trato conveniente le traería más beneficios a Vegetasei que salvarles el trasero, pero quien sabe, no podía decir absolutamente nada en tema de que si el maldito mocoso Eldariano era o no alguien capaz. Por otro lado, ese maldito orejas de aguja había hecho un buen trabajo con Kakarotto... pero le había dejado algunos puntos ridículos y claro está, Bardock, como padre y guerrero, tenía que corregirlo, aunque eso tendría que esperar; ahora, necesitaba pensar en cómo le iba a explicar la situación a su Rey, puesto que la última vez que le confesó una de sus premoniciones no resultó bien, y todo terminó en el inminente asesinato de la Reina... _"¿Qué acaso todo tenía que pasar como en sus sueños, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo?" _A veces pensaba eso... pero si lograba convencer al Rey y a todo Vegetasei, tal vez todo cambie... Tal vez se haga un verdadero cambio.

El eldariano dejó el piloto automático en la nave, en cuatro horas más estarían en vegetasei, con su cielo rojizo como la sangre y sus valles y acantilados sumidos en un atardecer eterno. La adolescente ojiazul se sentó cerca del General, a lo que él interpretó como el inicio de una lluvia de preguntas hacia él y sólo hizo un gesto cansino como reacción.

-"Ya estamos listos, el chip fue insertado en mi muñeca y en la de mi hermano... aunque no sé bien por qué motivos es que hay que usar estas cosas. No es que nos fuéramos a fugar"

-" ¿Quieres que te violen y que te maten?" -la mirada del Saiyajin infundía miedo, pero Bulma ni se inmutó.

-" ¡Claro que no! Soy muy joven y hermosa y..."

-" ¡Pues entonces obedece lo que tu famoso "hermano" y yo decidimos!"

-"Ay... que genio... es increíble que un tipo como tú sea el papá de Goku..." -Bardock le dedicó una mirada asesina a la peliazul, la cual se acomodó el cabello y dejó entrever un aparato (algo así como unos auriculares que tenían un cable saliente desde la base que se encontraba dentro de oído y que se acomodaba alrededor de la cabeza, llegando sólo a la nuca, y que en la punta de ese cable una especie de chip externo estaba pegado a la piel de la peliazul) al cual Bardock le llamó la atención. Bulma se percató de ello y comenzó a explicar como si su acompañante involuntario lo hubiera pedido. -" ¿mmmh...? Oh... esto es un scouter de última generación, como el que tú tienes puesto ahora, sólo que se le han eliminado las funciones de medición de energía y sólo funciona como transmisor y codificador de lenguajes... ¿Ves esto?" -levantó su cabello y mostró parte de su nuca. -"este chip hace que se traduzca casi cualquier idioma del espacio para que yo pueda comprenderlo y expresarme en él sin ninguna dificultad, gracias a algunos impulsos eléctricos que, dependiendo qué idioma sea, excitan ciertas partes del cerebro en específico."

-" ¿Entonces cómo miden la energía de su oponente si su scouter no sirve para eso? ¿Y de dónde diablos sabes qué es un maldito scouter?"

-"Ahh... Ehlarion consiguió uno antes de llegar a la Tierra, fue por eso que aprendió a hablar el idioma nativo, luego yo lo encontré y diseñé uno, ya que pensé que era de mucha utilidad para algunos viajes por la tierra, sabes, no todos los terrícolas hablan la misma lengua. Y con respecto a la energía..." -le giñó un ojo y sacó la lengua -"nosotros la sentimos, sería difícil de explicarlo" -Bardock se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde el Eldariano estaba.

Los sonidos de los ronquidos de Goku resonaban por toda la nave... Ehlarion arreglaba un droide mecánico cuando el Saiyajin mayor se sentó a su lado y observando fijamente al robot, comenzó:

-"Cuéntame sobre la vida de Kakarotto..."

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

El reflejo de una fría mirada ante otra perpetuamente igual, la misma boca, el mismo porte... Rey y príncipe enfrentándose a mitad de la blancura estéril de la habitación de entrenamiento real. Furia, descontrol... Odio al que ha de llamar padre por el resto de su vida. Vegeta aún no se enteraba de la verdad imperante en el corazón helado de su padre, pues sólo veía sus propias heridas.

Puños y piernas chocaban contra sí, doliendo en el alma, sacando fuego y chispas doradas; el palacio temblaba ante la demostración de poder de padre e hijo, ambos dolientes por la actitud del otro, ambos poderosos y pudientes en su propio mundo doloroso.

"_Nunca protegió a la Reina" _

Reproches silenciosos, furia desatada contra el cuerpo del verdadero culpable ante sus ojos... Repeticiones de un amor inexistente del Emperador hacia ella resonando en las puertas de su cerebro, taladrándole el corazón fúrico y desesperado por una venganza que no veía llegar.

Por otro lado, el Soberano, tan asediado por sus recuerdos, sabía lo que su hijo pensaba... Doliente era su corazón, mas sus labios cerrados permanecían, apretados por el orgullo y la frustración, por no poder proteger al ser que adoraba sin aceptarlo abiertamente. Y a mitad de todo aquello, una batalla épica entre dos Saiyajins legendarios, destruyendo el dolor de uno con el otro... creando el arrullo atronador de la cólera y el desamparo. Brazos y piernas enredados en un baile mercurial, creando destrucción en cada certero movimiento. Una distracción... la sonrisa de ella, el amor que les profesaba. El príncipe cayó en una hondonada de su propia memoria, fallando al pensar en lo que ella pensaría sobre eso... _Ella, siempre paciente, siempre comprensiva._ Y con un certero golpe, fue mandado al extremo opuesto de la cámara, destruyendo una pared.

-"La batalla para vengarla se acerca, lo siento en la sangre..." -Sin más, el rey Vegeta salió de la habitación con la frente en alto y la ira estancada en su corazón.

Vegeta quedó pasmado. El viejo era igual que él, de alguna forma.

Tarble, el pequeño niño que podía ver más allá de la apariencia y la frialdad de ambos, como lo hacía su madre La Reina, sabía bien que lo que había pasado era un acto de alianza, el primer paso... al final tanto su padre como su hermano terminarían entendiendo las cosas como su madre lo hacía, sólo tenía que ser paciente. Se acercó a Vegeta con una Toalla y un cilindro dispensador de bebidas y se lo pasó a su hermano. Vegeta lo hizo a un lado, dando a entender que no necesitaba eso, y con su media sonrisa característica, miró a Tarble de una forma que al pequeño se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo.

-"Todavía no estoy cansado... y creo que es hora de que empieces a aprender cómo se pelea de verdad, Nappa es tan inútil que ni eso te ha enseñado bien." -La mirada profunda de Vegeta se clavó en su objetivo, y mientras Tarble tragaba saliva, el príncipe empezó con la batalla, dándole un golpe en el estómago y arrojando al pobre niño hacia el otro extremo del lugar.

El pequeño príncipe hizo lo que pudo para estabilizarse, sabía que no podía ganar, pero tenía que demostrarle a su hermano que servía como guerrero, de alguna forma tenía que ser fuerte, como él. Derrapó en el suelo por unos instantes mientras que su hermano mayor iba por él para asestarle otro golpe. Tarble se dio cuenta, y aprovechando su tamaño, se escabulló antes de que Vegeta lograra su objetivo, pero el aludido tomó una de las piernas del pequeño y elevándose en el aire, lo arrojó contra el piso y luego le lanzó una bola de energía, aunque poderosa, mesurada para no dañarlo en exceso. Al infante le dolió hasta el alma el golpe contra el suelo, pero sabía que si se rendía algo peor le pasaría que simples heridas y un día entero en una cámara de recuperación, así que hizo acopio de su fuerza y le respondió a su hermano lanzando un haz de energía mientras desaparecía y trataba de darle un golpe en la nuca, aprovechando la cortina de humo. Vegeta se dio cuenta y de nuevo tomó al niño por las piernas, esta vez asestándole un golpe terrible en el estómago con el codo, y, con una patada, lo despidió lejos dejándole un par de costillas rotas a su paso.

En pocos minutos, el menor de los dos estaba cubierto de sangre, heridas, fracturas y moretones hasta en lugares casi imposibles de que eso ocurriera; aun así, intentó levantarse estoicamente, cosa que su hermano evitó poniendo un pie encima de su espalda.

-"Sigues siendo un insecto..."

Tarble quedó tirado a mitad de la sala, sangrando por todos lados. Cuando se levantó, su hermano se retiraba, al pequeño aún le quedaban fuerzas para pelear, y se lo aseguró a su hermano mayor.

-"Si quieres morirte no es mi problema, me largo..." -Vegeta volteó hacia la puerta nuevamente y salió, dejándolo solo.

Tarble por fin le había demostrado agallas a Vegeta, y el pequeño había entendido esas palabras... era una sincera felicitación por aguantar la paliza otorgada. El pequeño se haría más fuerte, y estaba más que dispuesto a recibir cuantas palizas fueran necesarias con tal de dejar de ser la deshonra de la familia. Este era el regalo que su hermano le daba, la manera en la que haría que a Tarble no pudieran lastimarlo, sólo tenía ese camino para hacerlo más fuerte.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Vegetasei ya podía verse desde la nave; Bardock pidió al Eldariano que ingresara un código en el ala de comunicaciones y pronto se halló en contacto con la torre de control y tráfico interestelar de Vegetasei. Pidió permiso para aterrizar dando sus credenciales y las claves correspondientes.

Para Goku, esto era nuevo y maravilloso, literalmente tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentía raro porque apenas había descubierto que tenía un padre y un hermano, pero no era tristeza, era otra cosa que no podía describir y que en su mente simple codificaba como unas terribles ganas de comer. Inmediatamente su padre intervino, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. Bulma y Ehlarion sólo sonrieron en aparente alegría, aunque estaban tan molestos como Bardock... _¡¿Qué solo piensa en comer?! _

-"Pero es que tengo hambre..." -El pobre niño se sobaba la cabeza

-" ¿Qué no puedes esperar a llegar? Eres un idiota..."

-"No, ¡soy Goku!"

Cuando su padre quiso replicarle, un pitido avisó que la nave estaba a punto de entrar a la rojiza atmósfera de Vegetasei, cosa que evitó otro golpe en la cabeza inocente de Goku. Todos tomaron asiento, los que no lo conocían imaginando lo que iba a ocurrir en ese planeta; el saiyajin mayor pensando en la mejor estrategia para soltarle al Rey todo lo acontecido para convencerle de que aceptara a _esos malditos entrometidos_.

La nave aterrizó lentamente... era visiblemente mucho más grande que las de los Saiyajin, quizá por eso algunos compatriotas de Bardock y Goku salieron de los edificios cercanos para verla. Raditz, que se había enterado de la llegada de su padre con un botín tecnológico aceptable, se dirigió hacia las afueras de la capital de Vegetasei, ya que El "Halcón azul", como lo había bautizado Bulma, era demasiado grande para las pistas de aterrizaje de los saiyajins. Cuando se abrió la puerta y Bardock salió de la nave, una escuadra de soldados ya había hecho el protocolo de recibimiento para el General Imperial, y su hijo mayor, el Capitán Raditz, le esperaba con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

Lo que al hermano mayor de Goku le interesaba, era precisamente su hermano, quería saber si era un buen guerrero y por ende considerarlo su hermano o pura basura. Ya era algo significativo para él que su padre lo hubiese traído a Vegetasei...

Cuando vio salir al pequeño saiyajin acompañado de los dos esclavos, hizo una mueca, disgustado por la mirada de tonto de Kakarotto. Y cuando accionó su scouter para medir su poder, una decepción cruzó su rostro.

-"El scouter no te servirá de nada Raditz... Ellos pueden esconder su poder a voluntad"

Bardock llamó al niño, el cual estaba parado junto a los "esclavos", observando el valle de las afueras de la capital de Vegetasei. Brevemente, Bardock le envió mensajes mentales a Raditz sobre la situación de sus acompañes y la verdadera razón de su llegada, explicando lo ocurrido.

-"Mocoso, enséñale a este imbécil tu poder."

-"Pero... es que tengo hambre..."

-" ¡Cállate y hazlo Kakarotto!" -el pequeño elevó su ki, haciendo que el scouter de los presentes comenzaran a elevar números y más números.

-"¡Es superior a 9000! ¡Imposible! ¡Cuando este enclenque se largó del planeta era una basura!" -Raditz estaba emocionado y consternado a la vez... ¡Era casi igual de fuerte que él!

-"Por eso traje a la mocosa esa y al eldariano... Tal parece que tienen técnicas interesantes, y su ciencia es aprovechable... Llévalos a nuestra área del palacio, tengo que ir a arreglar negocios con el Rey." -El general salió despegando rápidamente, dejando a los hermanos Saiyajin mirándose sin saber qué hacer.

Bulma y Ehlarion, por su parte, permanecían al margen... No era como si le agradara a Bulma ser considerada una "propiedad", y menos por la raza a la que pertenecía su mejor amigo.. Pero era eso o ser atacada como una maldita doncella sin poder defenderse... El pensar en uno contra uno era fácil.. Pero atacada por un grupo de 10.. O 20... Según el padre de Goku ese era el número de una guarnición regular de soldados... Pensar mal siempre le había salvado de muchos problemas.

Ehlarión había tomado la ausencia del General como señal para guardar la nave en su cápsula, ante ello, muchos soldados quedaron pasmados, entre ellos Raditz... realmente era interesante el nivel de avance en sus artefactos. Luego de eso, el pelilargo despidió a la Guardia que le acompañaba, y se dirigió a las nuevas adquisiciones de su padre.

-"Síganme basuras.." -Bulma se erizó en el acto y lo fulminó con la mirada... Goku sólo rió como tarado evitando un enfrentamiento y Ehlarion tocó su rostro como diciendo "dios, ¿por qué a mí'". El gatito de la peliazul, aferrado al hombro de su dueña, sólo se limitó a maullar.

-"A ver, mono idiota, en primer lugar YO tengo NOMBRE, y te vas fijando como te diriges a mí, porque soy la GRAN BULMA BRIEFS y..."

La joven no pudo terminar, ya que Raditz había lanzado una bola de energía rozando el brazo de la pieliazul. Ante ello, Tama reaccionó ferozmente transformándose, pero una mirada del maestro de la chica lo contuvo.

-"¡Cállate esclava!"

-"¡No soy tu esclava, animal!"

-"Bulma... tranquilízate, no empieces una pelea en vano y..."

-"No, acepté venir a este mugroso planeta pero a mí no me van a tratar así. ¡Este mono imbécil tiene que aprender con quien está tratando!" -La rabia se acumulaba en los hombros del hermano mayor de Goku.

Goku no sabía que hacer... al final, sólo quedó parado entre Bulma y Raditz.

-"jejejeje... qué tal si le explicamos en un lugar tranquilo Bulma.. ¿No? ¡Es que tengo hambre!"

-"Eres un idiota Kakarotto..." -lo miró con furia.

Tras un regaño mental, Bulma tuvo que callar con eso. Raditz escupió al suelo en señal de desprecio, y salió volando. En seguida Goku y los demás le alcanzaron.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

La vida era una mierda.

A sus apenas 12 años, Broly no sabía que más humillaciones y dolor le aguardaba el destino, tan injusto para él. Mataba para sobrevivir, y sólo en medio de su locura justificada, dentro de su pequeña celda en la Estrella de la Muerte, se permitía desatar su dolor. Nunca lloraba, dejó de hacerlo cuando raptó al pequeño Amestriano que Freezer le obligó a llevarle a como diera lugar, de alguna forma, ese niño le recordaba a él: Sacado de su propio hogar, sin saber dónde había llegado... Siendo humillado con una maldita correa que le impedía hacer su voluntad...

Sólo una cosa le mantenía con vida, y esa era esperar el momento adecuado para atacar, así se le fuera la vida al tratar de obtener su libertad.

Desde que se acordaba, Broly permanecía a merced de Freezer y de su maestro. Lo habían hecho hacer tantas cosas repugnantes... que si lograba escapar de su lado ya nunca más volvería a ser lo que se suponía que era: Un guerrero con Honor. El honor al lado de Freezer y de Su Maestro no existía. Lo mismo valía matar niños indefensos o guerreros.

Cuando era más pequeño, había oído hablar de su raza en boca de Freezer, él los catalogaba como monos estúpidos que después de haber coronado al Rey Vegeta II se habían vuelto mucho más idiotas, dejando esclavos inservibles vivos y resguardando sus adquisiciones como si fueran "Cuerpos de paz". A su parecer, los Saiyajins se habían vuelto débiles, motivo suficiente para aprovechar y acabar con ellos. Al parecer de Broly, eran una raza de Guerreros ejemplar.

Y allí estaba, matando sin rastro de lo que lo hacía Saiyajin de verdad... y la furia de tantos años acumulada contra sus captores, quienes lo obligaban. Pero esa no sería justificación ante nadie, podía haberse suicidado, haberse negado simplemente y dejar que su maldita correa le friera el cerebro como a un animal, pero no. Su responsabilidad radicaba en no haber tenido el valor suficiente para irse al infierno y cargarse al menos la mitad del ejército de sus "maestros", con ello tenía que cargar hasta su muerte, la cual esperaba no muy lejana. Ese era su bien merecido castigo... seguir a la sombra y aguantar estoicamente con las humillaciones impuestas hasta que llegara el momento, si no para redimirse, al menos para morir con el Honor y Orgullo que le habían quitado.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Bardock no sabía por dónde empezar. El simple hecho de mostrarle al rey la verdad era descabellado, pero si el general Imperial se caracterizaba por algo, era que él era un maldito loco bastardo al que le importaban poco las consecuencias en su contra por las decisiones que tomaba; quizá por eso el Rey Vegeta le había dado ese puesto, sacándolo de ser un soldado clase baja y promoviéndolo y haciéndole entrenar hasta la muerte para convertirlo en Elite. Bardock no era un lameculos ni mucho menos, él era de fiar y lo había demostrado cuando fue a avisarle al propio Rey Vegeta (el padre del actual) sobre los planes de Freezer, y eso que en ese entonces el soldado apenas si tenía la edad del príncipe, o hasta menos. En la actualidad, sólo tenía que entablar un enlace mental con su Soberano, mostrarle lo ocurrido y dejar que tomara las decisiones, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, temía por que la salud mental del mismo no estuviera completamente bien a raíz de la muerte de la Emperatriz.

Cuando el Emperador Saiyajin le indicó hablar, Bardock sólo asintió y antes que nada, preguntó a su majestad si se sabía algo del atacante de la Emperatriz.

-"Sólo sabemos que fue por parte de Freezer por el maldito sello que le dejó en la piel..." -No pudo evitar pensar en que tenía que hacer algo para quitarle la violación de la que había sido víctima. La reina de vegetasei había muerto con el sello de Freezer en su muñeca, como si fuera una esclava más. Eso le hacía temblar de Ira.

-"Tuve una premonición, mi Rey... y esta vez prefiero que lo experimente como yo a que me escuche. La necedad por negar las cosas tuvo consecuencias fatales para el reino, y esta vez no pienso permitir que pase lo mismo."

-"Yo tampoco Bardock..."

Cuando él pudo ver las imágenes de los sueños de Bardock, no pudo evitar poner una cara de angustia y temor... Sus hijos... Su reino... Todo podía perderse. Había sido un golpe del destino fatal perder a su Esposa, ahora no se iba a permitir perder lo poco que le quedaba por una ineptitud suya como negar el hecho de que había allá en el universo vasto alguien que podía terminar con él, hasta ahora, Imperio más poderoso que haya existido. _NO_ lo iba a permitir.

-"Quiero ver a esos humanos que pretenden ayudar a Vegetasei y a su tecnología... Después te diré mi decisión. " -Bardock se inclinó, despidiéndose de su Emperador con el saludo Real y esperando a su buen juicio, luego de eso, encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta de la sala del trono. -"Y Bardock, no le digas a Nadie sobre esto... ni siquiera al Príncipe."

-"Cuente con ello su majestad."

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Raditz no podía creerlo.

Simplemente era antinatural...Imposible.

Goku caminaba junto a él y a Ehlarion al cual, aunque tenía la ropa jedi como siempre, los lectores de los Scouters de los habitantes de vegetasei marcaban claramente como "esclavo imperial". Raditz seguía con sus cavilaciones sobre la poca inteligencia y malicia de su hermano. Al pasar frente a una taberna, el pelilargo le había explicado que allí iban los soldados y los "ciudadanos" de vegetasei a "divertirse" con esclavas hermosas y a beber, como en las tabernas de todos los rincones del universo. Goku preguntó qué cosa había de divertido pelear con las esclavas, tomando su propio concepto de diversión. Ehlarion sólo miró a su acompañante local como diciendo: "Te comprendo", mientras el hermano mayor de Kakarotto emitía una pregunta sobre si ya había bebido por primera vez. El pequeño respondió que sí.. Que él bebía todo el tiempo y que su bebida favorita era el ponche de frutas que Bulma preparaba. El pelilargo sólo se enfadó y le gritó improperios a mitad de la calle. Kakarotto por el contrario, sonreía socarronamente sin saber qué cosa pasaba con su nuevo hermano, hasta que Raditz arrastró al Jedi y al joven Saiyajin a la Taberna más cercana para enseñarles lo que eran las Bebidas para Saiyajins de verdad.

Ehlarion sólo agradecía el haber dejado a Bulma en el palacio... aunque luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, desechó el agradecer ese hecho y deseó que la peliazul no se metiera en más problemas de los que usualmente ella ocasionaba...

La taberna era como cualquier cantina del universo, sólo que esta estaba llena de saiyajins y esclavos con privilegios como Ehlarion; allí poco importaba de dónde provenía el cliente, lo único que le interesaba al esclavo que atendía era el dinero contante de los clientes, ya que él se llevaba su buena parte. Como todo local comercial saiyajin, los dueños eran Clase Baja que no podían pelear enteramente bien en las guerras y conquistas, por lo cual los relevaban a manejar la economía y ser una especie de Funcionarios públicos. Al parecer, desde que el actual Rey comenzó su Gobierno, los conceptos de clase por capacidades económicas y de pelea se eliminaron para pasar a ser Primera clase: Soldados Elite y Realeza, encargados también de los avances tecnológicos; segunda clase para los soldados medios y encargados de las estrategias económicas del país y la política exterior (o sea formado por gobernadores imperiales en los planetas conquistados y administradores de recursos planetarios, siempre vigilados por un elite). Al último estaban los soldados clase baja, que habían pasado de ser los más pobres a los más prósperos del reino. Eran estos soldados los que no podían pelear igual a igual contra un soldado de clase media y a los que enviaban a las misiones más fáciles, pero también se encargaban del comercio y el resguardo de los productos que vegetasei necesitaba de sus colonias. Los esclavos trabajaban para ellos, y si un tercera clase era lo suficientemente inteligente, podía trepar hasta trabajar con los elite siendo un científico, ya que también a los clase baja se les permitía estudiar ciencias y economía. La política interna sólo era para los Elite, los cuales es elegían no sólo por su poder de pelea, si no por su inteligencia; ese era el caso del príncipe Tarble, que era mucho más inteligente que cualquiera en Vegetasei y que estaba trabajando adjunto al príncipe Vegeta en los laboratorios principales, donde se desarrollaba casi toda la tecnología del reino.

Raditz estaba platicando con Goku sobre lo que era ser un ciudadano Saiyajin mientras Ehlarion tomaba su bebida... ¡Por los mil demonios que era fuerte! Cuando la probó sintió que estaba bebiendo el líquido refrigerante de los motores de su nave y un calor como los infiernos se apoderó de su garganta, haciéndole toser repetidamente mientras el Saiyajin pelilargo se burlaba de él con una sonora carcajada. Goku sólo había hecho muecas cuando probó la bebida, y él no podía entender cómo es que había aguantado eso el pequeño, sólo le quedó una conclusión: el paladar Saiyajin es extraño. Para Ehlarion, la primer copa fue la única y última que tomó, en primera por la sensación que la bebida le provocaba, y en segunda porque con un par de tragos fue suficiente para entumecerle levemente los sentidos, cosa que le alarmó.

-"Los saiyajins se beben hasta el mismo infierno..." -Ante ese comentario, Raditz soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmadita al eldariano.

-"Esto es sólo para hombres, nunca tuve esperanzas de que lo aguantaras"

-"Pero si no sabe tan mal..." -Intervino el muchachito de 11 años mientras se relamía la espuma que le había dejado la sustancia burbujeante de su tarro. Luego pidió otra. Su hermano mayor sonrió ante el cuadro.

-"Por fin estas comportándote como un maldito Saiyajin de verdad... Aunque sólo hasta mañana te convertirás en uno." -Ante esas palabras, Ehlarion se mostró curioso al igual que Goku, el cual al tercer tarro de la bebida Saiyajin ya empezaba a hipar y a teñirse de un rubor no propio en sus mejillas. -"Mañana este mocoso hará el último ritual de iniciación para un soldado saiyajin, que consiste en pelear por su hombría contra un espectador cualquiera que el idiota este elija. Si gana, Kakarotto será proclamado un Guerrero Saiyajin y ocupará un lugar en la sociedad dependiendo de la categoría del oponente que elija y que le de batalla. Si pierde, será un clase baja ante todos, así sea el saiyajin más poderoso del universo. Claro está que sí, aun siendo clase baja, decide pertenecer al ejército regular, puede subir de categoría."

-"¿Y tú qué clase de luchador eres?" -la pregunta salió de un Goku serio antes de que el ahora esclavo Jedi la formulara.

-"Soy un Elite, por supuesto, como el bastardo de nuestro padre."

Ante eso, a Goku se le ocurrió que sería bueno probar su suerte. Luego Ehlarion y Raditz comenzaron con una charla sobre sus viajes espaciales mientras el pequeño caía en la plácida embriaguez que le entumecía el cerebro.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Bulma exploraba el palacio a su antojo, no había nadie a los alrededores y eso le causaba un poco de alivio. Al parecer estaba en un área muy privada para que siquiera hubiera guardias. Eso o los saiyajins confiaban en su propia capacidad de auto defenderse.

Se había molestado en extremo cuando había comunicado que ella no iría a acompañar a los chicos en su pequeño paseo por Vegetasei y éstos la habían dejado encerrada, si no fuese por su maravillosa inteligencia, aún estaría en ese maldito cuarto apestoso a Raditz. Ya tenía suficiente de la estupidez del hermano mayor de Goku como para seguir oyendo sus gritos. No era tan malo luego de hablar con él, pero algo en ella le decía que era un chico con el cual no quería tener nada más que una relación cordial y sin profundidad, le parecía un bruto sin talento y demasiado deslenguado y eso le hacía ver como un enemigo potencial por el conocido carácter que la peliazul tenía.

Cavilando sobre los saiyajins y sus costumbres de maltratar a todo los que encontraban, al doblar una esquina se topó con algo duro y cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que la cosa con la que chocó. Sorpresa fue cuando se dio cuenta que la _cosa NO_ era una cosa, si no un niño, un muy herido y maltratado niño de cabellos parados y una roída armadura sobre un spandex azul todo roto y ensangrentado. El chico la miró pasmado y débil, como se sentía, emitió un quejidito casi inaudible para la peliazul. Era el príncipe Tarble que recién había podido salir de la sala de entrenamiento y con dificultad se dirigía a la sala de la cámara de regeneración.

Bulma se sobresaltó y ayudó a levantarse al príncipe, preocupada por las heridas que se notaba que ya tenía antes de chocar contra ella.

-"¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! ¡Estas todo herido y cubierto de sangre!" -Nerviosamente miró hacia todos lados y comenzó con sus típicos arranques que histeria -"¡¿Dónde están tus papás?! ¿Pero quién fue el desalmado infeliz bastardo que te dejó así pequeño?" -Bulma había sacado un pañuelo y le había empezado a limpiar las heridas de su rostro suavemente. Cuando dijo lo último, un Vegeta molesto iba pasando cerca de allí, oyéndolo todo y molestándose por la actitud que la "esclava" estaba teniendo ante el príncipe Tarble, su hermano.

Antes de que el niño pudiera explicar lo ocurrido y pedir que lo trasladara a la cámara de gravedad, la voz de Vegeta se escuchó resonando en los altos muros del pasillo.

-"Fui yo esclava, ¿algún problema o es que quieres que el mismo desalmado infeliz bastardo que le dio una paliza a ese insecto te haga polvo?" -A Vegeta le gustaba atemorizar a los esclavos, era algo así como su juego personal, pero Bulma ni se inmutó ante el comentario, al contrario, puso sus manos sobre su cintura y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

-"Eres un idiota..."

-"NO te PERMITO que me hables así, ¡maldita perra barata! YO SOY EL..." -Vegeta no pudo terminar la frase porque una mano se levantó para darle una cachetada, cosa que él impidió sosteniendo el brazo de la joven. El príncipe mayor torció la boca en clara burla mientras un Tarble le miraba suplicante y le imploraba mentalmente no matarla. El mercurial saiyajin frunció las cejas en signo de molestia por su hermano estúpido y soltó a la peliazul. -"Tienes suerte de que tenga piedad de ti hoy. No todos pueden alardear de eso." -continuó entre dientes. Acto seguido, se volteó despóticamente y se marchó del lugar. Antes de desaparecer de la vista, la peliazul le gritó:

-"¡Eres un maldito patán, MONO ESTÚPIDO!" -Cuando volteó a ver al pequeño, Tarble ya no estaba.

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**

* * *

Capítulo siguiente:

LA GRAN NOCHE DE GOKU PARA CONVERTIRSE EN UN CIUDADANO SAIYAJIN! Vegeta y Bulma son obligados a trabajar juntos, ¿resistirán?

NOS VEMOS!

* * *

** † "•" † ΰ**


End file.
